


Absolutism

by CharlieSvarti



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Translation, fuck you akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieSvarti/pseuds/CharlieSvarti
Summary: Because I'll be a subject, a vassal, but I only respond before a person, before the absolute sovereign.





	Absolutism

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fanfic is non-profit, just fun for the readers.
> 
> This fanfic has been supervised by my beta @kath3611 on Twitter, thank you so much for your work.

After a match against Rakuzan in which each one of us gave the best we had, we lost. Lost is a bitter feeling, full of anger, a lot of anger. Akashi stopped my last pass just in the climax of the match and we didn’t score that needy point. After that I just wanted to ran away and beat my head against a wall till unconsciousness. 

We must have salute the other team before leaving, thanks they the opportunity for playing that game. All Shutoku went to the center of the court in silent and devastated but always respectful. We couldn’t disrespect our own honor. We shake hands and shut up.

I stayed away of the place trying to preserve my dignity, not to burst into tears and shouting right there in front of all people. I was the last on the queue head bowed following the rest of team till I heard a voice calling my name. That voice.

—Kazunari. —just that, my name loud and clear. I stopped but I didn’t turn around. He didn’t say anything more, he kept the silence the same as me. Finally I reluctantly turned around.

—Akashi. —there was nothing more to say. I didn’t know what he wanted from what, what he was looking for. He watched me like as he were in tallest place nothing to do with the reality because even today I’m taller than him thanks to that few centimeters. I waited for him to say something but his mouth didn’t move he was just staring at me with those slightly narrowed eyes and his disturbing presence.

—I don’t want you so close to Shintarõ —he insinuated a smile, that characteristic smile which somehow it always remind me of a salamander—. Stay away from him.

I didn’t bother in answering, I was not falling for that. He didn’t continue either he just stay still piercing me with his gaze, the Emperor’s gaze. The silence stretch out for long seconds. Although Akashi was the emperor that couldn’t bothered me at all because I wasn’t his subordinate. Because I had a King, I have my own King.

Then like if the mere fact of thinking about him was a summoning he showed up. Magnificent looking at me from above even above Akashi’s head this time yes, literally. So tall like he still is staring at me with anger. That’s my King and I’m his subject. Only before him I respond it’s his absolute monarchy. He is God in Earth and I’m his loyal vassal; he has the power and I prostrate before him, not before the Emperor. He dropped his eyes till Akashi’s red hair, narrowing them and didn’t say anything so the green drove back into my blue in an eternal fight where his gleam rules.

—Shin-chan is not yours. —I only said that and that’s only what I would ever say. Full of conviction and strength breaking the chains that the Emperor restrained upon my King. I slid my hand and moved away Akashi tenderness pushing him by his chest but with enough strength to make him understand. I stepped forward and lifted my head staring at Shintarõ. He nodded and turned around without saying anything without giving a hint of his face walking determined and knowing that I would follow him.

Akashi opened his eyes astonished distancing his sinister presence for a moment. It had to be the first time that someone didn’t obey his orders but I don’t obey him I’m a subordinate and Shin-chan is my absolute sovereign.


End file.
